Like a Ghost
by suspensegirl
Summary: Based off CA 5x24 promo - "I can't play this game anymore, Blair. I need to move forward with my life now," he said, and in that moment she knew she'd lost him forever. CB 2-part
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 5x23 got me excited. The promo had me squealing. The Canadian promo however, broke my heart into a million pieces. Because of that, this o/s will not be a sweet CB reunion that's intended to happen early on in the ep (like would've been written post-seeing-the CW promo), but rather an angsty o/s that may or may not end well. What can I say? I need to get out my frustration and heartbreak, even if it's completely unnecessary, since I know CB will end the ep together. *sigh* God help me and my reeling emotions.

*SPOILERS: Canadian promo

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

Her heart broke. It hurt. It was being ripped apart, out of her chest, out of her memory. She was gone. She was a ghost. She had never existed. She never loved Chuck Bass. He never loved her. He was better without her. Everyone was better without her. Games had destroyed her, had destroyed them, and now it was too late. She'd lost herself, but in finding herself she'd gone too far back, back to the girl she was when he first fell for her. Back to the girl who played with his feelings because she was scared of what they could be.

She hadn't told Dan she loved him, because she didn't love him. What she'd told Serena had been the truth. The next person she told she loved she wanted to be the last, and right now she loved Chuck and she couldn't handle what that meant.

But it didn't matter that Dan had been the distraction she'd eagerly taken so she didn't have to figure things out with Chuck. None of that mattered, because Chuck was done with her. She'd waited too long. She'd strung him along, maybe without even realizing it. And now he was gone. She was gone. Life was pointless.

Dan had cheated on her with Serena. She should've seen that coming. Dan always went back to Serena. The fact that he did it because he had been sad and thought _she_ had cheated on him with Chuck didn't change things, and she realized it wouldn't matter if they did. Because in that moment when she'd found out, the only thing that came to her mind was that she'd have to deal with Chuck now. She couldn't avoid him any longer. The second was that she had to destroy Serena, and the third was that she'd have to ignore Dan, at least for awhile, before unleashing her wrath, which she realized would not be all that difficult. Because as horrifying as it should've been, it didn't phase her much. When that small bit of her diary was blasted out from Gossip Girl, all she could think was…_he knows_.

_Chuck knows that I still love him, that I'm still in love with him_.

But as she thoroughly believed now, none of that mattered.

Chuck was done with her.

_She met his eyes across the lobby. He didn't look angry or surprised or happy. He just stared at her. Making her way through the crowd, she went to him._

_ "Can I talk to you?" she asked._

_ He nodded once and followed her to a hidden, quiet room just off the hallway._

_ "I heard about Dan and Serena," he said before she could even get a word out._

_ She blinked. She certainly hadn't expected that._

_ "Oh."_

_ "Gossip Girl blasted it," he said, sounding confused that she seemed to not know what he was talking about._

_ She lifted her eyebrows knowingly and avoided his gaze momentarily._

_ "Yes, well, I probably should have seen it coming."_

_ His brows furrowed._

_ "Dan always goes back to Serena," she said simply._

_ "Blair-"_

_ "I came to talk to you about my diary entry that got blasted," she interjected before he could continue on the subject of her and Dan's relationship._

_ His face softened, but she did notice he seemed uncharacteristically nervous suddenly._

_ "Can I assume it wasn't forged?"_

_ She swallowed. "No."_

_ "So…"_

_ "I love you," she confirmed. "I'm in love with you. Not Dan. You."_

_ It surprised her to see resentment transform in his eyes. _

_ "This whole time?" he asked, bitterness seeping out like the hiss of snake._

_ She swallowed and narrowed her eyes. "Yes…" She looked down briefly and sighed. "I know I said I didn't before, but…I was just scared."_

_ "Scared?" he asked in disbelief._

_ She blinked, offended now. "Yes. I think that after all you've done to me and everything I've been through, I have a right to be scared."_

_ "But you don't have a right to lie straight to my face about it."_

_ "It's not like you haven't been scared in the past," she spat._

_ "In high school," he said. "Before most of our complicated history."_

_ "Chuck-"_

_ "And at least I had the decency to tell you I was scared. I even went so far as to tell you that just because I wasn't saying the words, didn't mean they weren't true."_

_ "Ch-"_

_ "No." He shook his head and sighed. "I went through hell these last few months, watching you with Dan, taking your accusations lying down, when you refused to help me with the issues revolving around my mother, I didn't press it."_

_ "I helped you when you really needed it. With everything with Bart. I was there for you."_

_ He nodded. "Yes, but it didn't start with that, did it? You did it for your own benefit, not because you cared about what I was doing or what I really needed help with."_

_ "Just because it started out that way doesn't mean it stayed that way."_

_ "Lucky me." The sarcasm was thick in his voice. The deadly offense in his eyes could've killed anything looking into them._

_ "Chuck." Her tone was low and dangerous, but also desperate._

_ "I appreciate what you did," he said, "but that doesn't change the fact that you've been stringing me along this whole time and it took a Gossip Girl blast for anyone, especially me, to really know what you're thinking and how you truly feel."_

_ Her face fell._

_ "I can't play this game anymore, Blair. I need to move forward with my life now," he said calmly. His face was like stone. Stern. Calculated. Decided. And in that moment she knew she'd lost him forever._

_ She grabbed his hand. It was hard and relenting in her grasp._

_ "I'm not playing anymore. I want you. You're it for me."_

_ "How convenient for you."_

_ Her brows furrowed and her bottom lip started to quiver. It felt to her as if her hands were starting to slip from his firm fist._

_ "How long exactly has it been since you found out Dan cheated on you?"_

_ She swallowed._

_ He nodded and forced her hand off his. _

_ "I'm done," he said, and started to walk away._

_ She spun around and grabbed hold of him, scared more than ever of losing him._

_ "No, it's not about that. Chuck. Chuck, stop. When I found out, I felt nothing."_

_ He stopped and turned to her._

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ She gulped, but was relieved that he'd stopped._

_ "When I found out, all I could think about was you and what this would mean for us. I realized that even though I should have been distraught, if anything I felt empty, not sad or outraged."_

_ "I imagine it takes awhile to sink in," he spat, albeit more gently than he had before._

_ "No." She shook her head. "When I heard and felt nothing, I realized that I didn't care. This whole time, I never really cared about my relationship with Dan. Dan was just…he was just safe."_

_ "So, you decided that since our relationship was too complicated, you'd put yourself in a safe place all the while knowing I was suffering."_

_ "I didn't-"_

_ "You didn't know?" he asked, exasperated. "Don't tell me that, Blair. Tell me whatever other lie you want, but don't tell me that. Right after your wedding when you insisted I stay away, I told you how hard it would be for me to even think about you with anyone else."_

_ "Louis never touched me," she said defensively, "Just like I said he wouldn't." She knew her reasoning would never suffice, but it was the only truth she had to offer._

_ "No, instead Dan did. You had a full-fledged affair with him while you were still married."_

_ "Chuck…"_

_ "No, stop," he demanded, putting up his hand to silence her. "I can't do this anymore, Blair. I just can't. We're not in high school anymore, and by how you've acted all these months and even now, it's clear we're not equals."_

_ "Chuck! You can't blame me for being scared. Yes, you've changed, but you burned me so bad the last time we were together. How could I be sure you wouldn't do it again?"_

_ "You couldn't," he said. "You would've had to trust me." He shook his head. "I don't blame you for being scared, Blair. I blame you for lying straight to face and putting me through hell when all I ever wanted was you. I would've done anything for you. I did do as much as I could to make you happy."_

_ She dropped her hand._

_ "But I'm not doing it anymore. I'm done, Blair."_

_ He spared her one last meaningful glance and turned away, walking back out into the lobby._

She was still shaky from the encounter.

What was left for her now? Destroying Serena for sleeping with Dan? Spewing out a few venomous words to her Brooklyn boyfriend she more or less planned on dumping via text?

Nothing. No one. And she'd told him she loved him. She'd told Chuck Bass she loved him. He was the person she told, and putting that together with what she'd told Serena, that meant he would be the last.

He was the last person she would tell and he was the one who didn't want her anymore. She'd pushed him too far, just like she'd pushed Louis, just like she'd pushed Dan straight into Serena's arms. Though, still, the latter didn't really bother her. The only thing that bothered her was that by lying to herself, she'd been lying to everyone else, and hurting them more than she could ever hurt herself. That alone made her heart hurt, and more than it could have before. She could put any excuse out there to justify her actions, but the one person she wanted most to forgive her never would. For all his reformed ways, even the new Chuck Bass had his limitations.

And she would not be the exception.

Two weeks ago he was so concerned for her when she looked just a little shaken up at the mansion they'd bombarded hours away from the city. Now she was the scum of the earth to him. It didn't matter that she'd made her decision and chosen him over Dan. It was still up to him on whether he would choose her, whether he would take her into his arms again and hold her and love her for the rest of their lives.

He'd chosen against that. He'd said no. He'd stopped loving her.

She realized she was crying when she saw droplets start to appear on her lap. The dress she'd put on was exquisite. She'd hoped to impress him, that maybe that would help in winning him over. But it hadn't. Nothing she had said had won him over, so why should her supposed beauty do the trick?

Any confidence she had was now shriveled up into the ground as she sat in one of the chairs lining the wall in the room she would forever remember as the room where Chuck Bass broke her heart by her own doing.

She heard footsteps approaching the room and straightened in her chair, wiping at her tears rapidly.

Chuck approached her and brought out a small velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and revealed the shining diamond ring.

"When I got out of the hospital after the accident, I repurchased the engagement ring from Harry Winston, because I was convinced that our love was strong enough, and that somehow, someway we'd find our way again and the third time would be the charm."

His eyes were fierce as he placed the open box on the chair beside her.

"I don't want it anymore. I don't believe in it anymore."

Her jaw dropped and tears threatened to fall again. She wanted to speak, but couldn't. Wanted to reach for the open box but couldn't bear to. It hurt to look on. It was so beautiful.

When the door shut again, she finally found the courage to take the diamond ring from its encasement. Her hands shook so much she was surprised she managed to get the ring on her finger.

She stared at it and cried. Just cried. She sobbed. She ruined her make-up. Her face and her neck were both wet, damp with perspiration and tears.

_Was this really what it had come down to?_

She didn't want to return to Dan and forgive him, try to make it work. She didn't want to make up with Serena, not yet at least. There was only one thing she wanted, and she would never have him again.

She shuddered, but managed to balance enough to make it out of the room. She walked through the grand lobby into the casino. She walked straight for the main desk and roughly pull the ring from her finger and placed it back in the box. The clerk's eyes widened, but he took it and over the space of the next ten minutes, gradually gave her the exchange in chips.

She forced a tiny grateful smile and scanned the room for Chuck. With the large bag of chips in hand, she headed for his near empty table. She emptied the chips onto the table and pushed them to the center.

"All in," she said, a shaky confidence in her voice.

Chuck turned to look at her but said nothing. His expression changed from stoic to amused and back again. Then the game began.

She lost. He won. She got up and left as he gathered his winnings.

….

She couldn't breathe.

The street was closer, but there were so many people out there, so she went for the stairs.

There were plenty of levels for her to climb up, but the elevator was too enclosed, too small. If she couldn't breathe now, she would suffocate in there.

She reached the top and realized that on this roof there were no balconies. Nothing to stop someone from falling if they walked too close to the edge.

She could walk there, she realized.

She could go to the edge and then it could be over.

Then this mess she'd made could be over.

She eyed the brink and walked closer to the edge. She saw the tiny cars, tiny people, the lights decorating the city and felt nothing but her heart clenching inside her chest. She wanted to scream. She wanted her vision to blur and for her to stumble and fall and go off the edge. She wanted to rip the dress from her form and go out into the public and be completely humiliated. She wanted to go back in time and erase her relationship with Dan and her marriage with Louis. She wanted to make Chuck see how good he was without her. Though, she realized now that he would probably learn that well enough on his own.

She stepped away from the edge.

This was not the way to go. It was rash and immature and Chuck would sneer her down all the more when he found out. It would succeed in making Dan and Serena look guilty, and it would devastate her parents and Dorota.

She walked to the small enclosure in the middle of the rooftop and walked around it to get to the entrance back down to the stairs. She stopped when she saw Chuck standing there.

"Chuck."

He turned to look at her. They just stared at each other for a few moments, waiting for the other to say something or maybe just to leave.

"Where'd you get all that money?" he asked point-blank.

She swallowed.

"I traded it in for the ring," she said shakily.

"And you made sure I won," he scoffed, clearly insulted.

She blinked away tears. "I didn't deserve that ring, Chuck."

"I didn't propose to you," he spat.

She swallowed again. "I'm aware of that."

"So then why—"

"Because I don't deserve it! Because I don't deserve you or anyone anymore! Because I've made such a mess of things I don't know what to do but to get rid of anything that anyone thinks I should have or what they don't want and just…"

"You can't just buy me back-"

"I wasn't!"

"I don't want to be Mr. Blair Waldorf. I'm Chuck Bass!" he shouted, aggravated.

She held her tongue and then he held his.

"I'm sorry," she whispered finally, avoiding the eyes she wasn't sure were even on her. "It was just too beautiful."

She lifted her eyes to his penetrating stare.

"I couldn't have it."

He stared at her hard.

"I couldn't let myself have it. It…it _burned_ my finger when I put it on," she whispered.

His eyes widened a little at the knowledge that she'd put it on, but he didn't question or voice the realization.

He let her leave. Let her go home. Let himself just stand there.

Alone.

…

A/N: This really should have a happy ending. I'm just so ridiculously depressed, it's unreal. Maybe after I recuperate – if I do – I'll make this a two-part with a happy ending. =) And btw, I realize it's completely unrealistic to have Blair contemplating suicide over this. I just…needed to transfer my incredibly troublesome emotions by making her absolutely distraught by what Chuck said to her. So, that's my excuse. Thank-you for humoring me by reading this all the way through. =)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I recovered. Like, a day after I wrote the last chap, but you know…motivation… lol. Anyways, here it is. Hope you enjoy. Finale soon! =D CB ftw! :P A huge thank-you for everyone who read & reviewed the last chap. I didn't think it'd get such a great response!

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

….

When she got home she was a mess. She couldn't make herself cry, but she was dying on the inside, feeling as if it was all over, as if she'd lost everything.

Dan had told her that if she lost everything else she'd still have him, but she realized with great clarity that she didn't want him. If she'd been thinking clearly this whole time maybe she would have known that from the start. Maybe she wouldn't have been so willing to give into the denial that _she_ was the reason she wasn't with Chuck, and it had nothing to do with her lie that she was no longer in love with him.

Serena was gone. She'd kicked her out for her betrayal in sleeping with Dan, and for having scanned her diary onto her computer to begin with. It was like she'd deliberately set out to hurt her. The only reasonable thing for her to do was to hurt her in return, first by cutting off all ties with her.

When Serena told her she was still in love with Chuck, she didn't want to believe it.

The feeling of indifference when she'd learned Dan had cheated on her told her all that she needed to know though, especially with her first thought being _Chuck_, how to deal with him and _them_.

It all came down to being afraid. It came to fear of rejection and the fact that even though deep down she gloried in his continued chase of her, she didn't want to fight for him. She wanted him to come to her, one last time, and she would take him this time, because she was ready to embrace a new beginning for them.

Unfortunately, she'd lost the right to that opportunity long ago.

She'd forgotten what getting rejected by Chuck felt like. She'd forgotten how painful that first stab was, and when he continued to twist the stake in her chest with every word and every smothering glare…it broke her. She knew she deserved it, but that didn't mean she'd been prepared.

She wished now that she had kept the ring. It was the last piece of him she would have had to hold onto. Sure she had her memorabilia from when they'd been in a couple stuffed in a box in her closet, but that seemed so far away now, so far back into the past.

She reminded herself that the engagement ring had first appeared then as well.

_You know that ring was meant for you. He was going to propose to you on top of the Empire State Building._

Oh, if only things had been that simple.

If only he hadn't… If she hadn't… If they weren't so… broken.

There was a nagging voice inside her that told her, with what she decided was the most illogical logic, that she should be glad things happened the way they did. They'd tested out relationships with other people, made horrendous mistakes with each other, moved past those difficulties, and look at Chuck now. High School Chuck would scoff at the vision of his older self, but to hell with his younger self. Chuck had kept his intoxicating persona and matured in the process.

She had never loved him more than she did at this moment. After her devastation following the accident that didn't even seem possible.

But she did.

And she would fight for him.

Because, hell, he'd fought for her and she wouldn't go down without a fight. He was the love of her life, damn it. Nobody compared to him, to _them_.

They were meant to be together. They were soul mates.

They were _epic_.

….

It surprised her that she felt so fresh and rejuvenated the next morning when she woke up, and even that she'd had a good night of sleep after the massacre that had been her exchanges with Chuck the day before.

She had a plan though. It was a little rusty, but she had her words worked out in her head and she was determined to fend off any insults or nasty remarks he might say. As pissed as he might be at her, he still loved her and he wasn't the immature Chuck she once knew who would hurt her just to avoid showing his own feelings. In his own way he was still trying to protect her.

He would make an excellent husband.

"Miss Blair, you seem happy today," Dorota commented on walking into her mistress's bedroom to find her fingering through the dresses in her closet.

Blair smiled to herself, the smile spreading wider across her face.

"I am," she confided.

"You work things out with Miss Serena?" her maid asked hopefully.

Blair frowned, her mood suddenly dampened.

"No." She spun around. "But I am going to see Chuck again." Her face lit up.

"Mr. Chuck?" Dorota asked uneasily.

"Yes," Blair said cheerily, selecting a dress and walking to her vanity to find the proper hair accessory. A headband today. Like the old days. And some sparkling earrings.

Dorota looked at her concerned.

"Why, Miss Blair?"

Blair smiled again as she brushed her fingers across the headbands in her drawer, completely undaunted by her maid's continued concern.

"Because I love him, Dorota."

She spun around in her chair.

Dorota's face softened and then she smiled.

Blair forced herself to finally snap out of her sappy mood long enough to focus on the task at hand.

_Step 1: Get Chuck to Forgive Me._

_Step 2: Get Chuck to Kiss Me._

_Step 3: Find another engagement ring._

She wrote in her newest diary, the only one that would not be blasted onto Gossip Girl.

…

His stare wasn't blank or angry when he opened the door to his hotel suite and saw her standing there. He waited for an explanation but when all she did was look past him into the room to see if it was empty, he sighed quietly and stood back to allow her entrance.

"You look…" He noticed the headband perched on top of her head. His brows furrowed. "Familiar."

She smirked and turned around, analyzing him from head to toe. She felt herself grow warm.

"You haven't changed either," she remarked with heated eyes. "I can see why women all over the world flock to have sex with you."

"Blair-"

"And why I did."

He paused.

"In the past," she informed him.

He nodded once. "Ah."

"It's much deeper than that now…" she said so quietly he could barely hear her. She took a breath and walked towards him. "I'm sorry I sold your ring in exchange for chips down at the casino. I was feeling emotional and it was a dramatic and immature thing for me to do."

He looked her over, trying to see if she was being sincere.

"I should have just kept it on."

He decided she was, but he also felt tension rising in him. If she attempted to explain herself again like she had the night before, he was bound to lose it.

"It's alright." He brushed it off. Then he walked to the other side of the room and pulled a small object out of his pants' pocket from the day before. He placed it on the counter a few feet away from where Blair stood.

"I re-purchased it," he said, opening the box to display the sparkling diamond ring.

Her eyes widened. She was deemed speechless.

"Oh."

He nodded once, finding himself nearly speechless as well. He wrapped his arm around the back of his neck and pulled it away to dry the sweat from his skin.

"I didn't want it to go to waste," he said lamely.

Her eyes flitted to his.

"You plan to use it on the next girl you propose to?" Her voice wavered.

"No."

Her throat was thick and dry. She closed her eyes and was aggravated when she felt tears seeping through her eyelashes. When she opened her eyes he was staring at her. She wouldn't wait for him to interrogate her. She swallowed, took a deep breath and parted her lips.

"Yesterday I came to you after I found out Dan had cheated on me."

He looked away, remembering.

"I said this whole time I'd kept you in the dark because I was scared of my feelings and afraid that you'd hurt me like you did before if we actually got together again. I lied and I strung you along, and after all these years since we first got together, that is the thing I regret most."

His eyes were glued to the floor.

Daringly, she took a few steps towards him slowly.

"But once you told me that you and I would never be safe, that you weren't safe, and that if you could get over your fears of telling me how you really feel, I should be able to do that to."

He lifted his eyes to her hesitantly.

"I thought I'd done that by forgiving you for selling me to your uncle in exchange for the Empire."

His eyes were intense, burning into hers.

"But I realize now that I never really forgave you for that. Every time we've almost gotten back together, I have used that as my number one excuse not to give us another chance."

"I shouldn't have done that," she whispered.

She sighed shakily.

"I understand if you can't forgive me for what I've done these past few months. I have no one to blame but myself for you not wanting me now."

His lips parted.

"But…" A tiny smile crept onto her face. "I'm afraid I won't be leaving until you tell me why you _really_ bought back that engagement ring, which by the way is the most beautiful piece of jewelry I've ever seen."

His eyes widened and then flashed to the engagement ring sparkling between them. Finally, he cleared his throat and moved towards the open box. He pulled the ring out and walked towards her.

Her eyes gleamed hopefully, even if a nasty quiet voice in the back of her head told her over and over not to get her hopes up.

"You're one hell of a woman, Waldorf. You know that, right?"

She bit her lip.

He sighed, resigning to the inevitable. He held up the ring between them until it was nearly at eye-level.

"I bought back this ring because there's no way in hell I'm ever proposing to anyone but you."

Her eyes widened and she gasped.

The ring wavered between them, coming closer to her and then being drawn back. Then he closed his hand around it.

"Now tell _me_ why you came back."

Warmth slowly flooded her senses.

"I came back for you."

"Excuse me?" he asked, a bit in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Chuck Bass, but there's no way in hell I'm leaving this hotel room until you've said yes." She dug around in her purse for awhile until two fairly secure handcuffs appeared. His eyes widened at the sight, and despite himself he mirrored her smirk that rapidly spread into a smile – an amused, intrigued one.

"I have my means of making sure you don't leave either…if need be."

"And just what do I need to say yes to?" he asked, still amused but now a yearning curiosity colored his voice.

"Hmm…" She pursed her lips, and tapped her chin with her finger, pretending to concentrate hard. Then she looked back at him. "Just to marrying me."

He gaped. "Are you proposing to me?"

She shrugged. "You haven't been too successful. I thought I'd give it a whirl."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll keep asking until you do."

He shook his head. "There is no good reason I should forgive you, or take you back for that matter."

"Sure there is." She smiled wide, her tone still as casual and playful as ever. "You love me. And…" She skimmed her finger down his tie. "You _want_ to marry me."

"Do I?"

"Mhm." She nodded, forcing his fisted hand open to reveal the ring that lay there. "You bought it back – for _me_, remember?"

"If I haven't forgiven you I certainly wouldn't agree to marry you."

"True…" She pretended to ponder the notion extensively. "But you did say you have to move forward with your life now."

"So?"

"Isn't marrying me a step in the right direction…going forward, not backward?"

Slowly his jaw dropped and a smile inched its way onto his face.

"One could say that," he agreed.

A sneaky smile slid onto her face. She brought herself as close to him as space would allow, breathing in the same air he did, their lips almost touching, their eyes frozen on each other.

"What do you say?" she whispered.

Very suddenly it became hard to breathe. Blair leaned forward the short distance and brushed her lips against his, willing him to respond.

He did.

"I promise you don't have to take my last name," she said into his mouth. "I would be honored to take your last name. Thrilled in fact."

He laughed and then kissed her, wrapping his arms around her and backing up into the wall with how much force she pushed onto him. When all available air had been swallowed up, he broke away.

"Would you be?" he asked, breathing heavily. "Thrilled I mean?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Absolutely."

He looked at her so adoringly she thought she would melt. She'd missed that look. She'd missed it badly.

"Yes," he said.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"I'll marry you."

Unable to stop herself, she jumped up and down three times. He picked her up then and spun her in a circle, smiling wildly. When he set her down, they leaned against each other, their foreheads touching.

"I love you," she whispered.

He sighed contently, and almost out of exasperation. "I love you more."

They kissed again, but then she broke away.

"What is it?" he asked, his heart racing, his soul rejoicing as he dove his head into her hair and settled his face in the crook of her neck, pressing soft kisses to her skin. It was surreal. He couldn't believe he finally had her. FINALLY. For the LAST time. This would be it for them. They would never be separated again.

He could not stop the chills from ripping up and down his spine.

"I have one condition," she said.

"_You_ have one condition?" he asked, baffled. It had been _him_ who needed to be convinced.

She blinked her eyes innocently once he'd pulled away to look at her.

"Oh god, what is it?"

Another glorious smirk turned into a smile spread across her face.

"I get to wear the ring, not you."

He laughed and then kissed her again.

"Of course, Waldorf, of course."

She giggled as he pushed her back until they were stopped short against the counter. She shivered as he started kissing her neck again.

"Future Mrs. Chuck Bass you mean," she murmured, biting down on her lip as she fought a moan stirred on by his sensuous kisses.

He groaned against her. "God, I love how that sounds."

She sighed contently and felt the chills. Then she pushed him away, shoved him across the room before he tried to grab her again and straddled him on the bed.

"Wait!" he cried.

Her eyes widened, alarmed. "What?"

His eyes darted to her purse now half-emptied on the floor. He then looked at her and smirked. She returned the gesture and moved to her purse, giving him a fantastic view of her ass. When she came back she had the handcuffs dangling from her hands.

"I should have known." She sighed contently and leaned down to kiss him once more.

"Never leave me again, Blair," he murmured, pure vulnerability bleeding through his voice as he ran his hands up her back and pulled down the zipper.

She sighed contently, now nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

"As long as you don't stop loving me."

"Impossible," he said breathlessly as he pulled her face back up to kiss her.

…

A/N: Hope you don't think B switched moods to quickly or C forgave her all of a sudden. I like it pretty well. Hopefully we don't have to go through as much heartache as last chap during the actual finale. XD Please review!


End file.
